Anomaly
by super.Beet
Summary: Could a romance between a werewolf and a vampire really be possible? Of this I couldn't be sure. All I knew was if she was going to be Forks' Juliet, I'd definitely be her Romeo. JacobxOC
1. Affliction

**This is my first Twilight story and begins towards the ending of Eclipse. I'd just like to say that the act of reading a novel is a persoanl experience. This is my interpretation of the characters and I realize there will be differences in opinion. This is my take on things. I hope you all enjoy this story and I will have more chapters up as soon as possible. **

**This story will be written first person and both Delilah and Jacob will have their own accounts. **

**Delilah Byrne is my character. I created her. The rest I do not own and are creations of Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Feedback is appreciated. **

* * *

**Jacob**

Her name was Delilah Byrne. First and foremost, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was one of them. A leech. Secondly, she was one of the most fascinating beings I'd ever met in my entire life. She had long raven hair, flowing down to the middle of her back. It had been parted in half and looked as if she'd bleached the innermost bottom layer.

I suddenly shook my head violently, my hands gripping the steering wheel of my Rabbit as I attempted to remove the image of her questioning tawny eyes and small, slightly open, mouth out of my mind. The first and only moment I'd ever seen her.

_//Flashback//_

I had been at Bella's house to visit my best friend. The girl I'd so loved and missed. I parked my Rabbit a little ways away from her house noticing Charlie's cruiser was not yet there. I got out of my car and slammed the door maybe a little too hard as I stepped out.

Suddenly, with a whoosh of air an unfamiliar car pulled up in front of the house. With my hands in my pockets I stopped in my tracks, knitting my brows together. I'd sensed him and wasn't exactly surprised when he emerged.

Bella and her vampire came out of the car and he as immediately by her side, arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Bella!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted at her.

She quickly glanced around, followed by that bloodsucker of hers. I read the distaste in his face and managed a sneer right back at him. Bella furrowed her brows then shook her head, eyes apologetic.

Before I could do anything, he'd guided her away into the house. That selfish jerk! I glanced in their direction then slowly turned around, kicking at a rock in frustration. I really didn't get to see Bella anymore because of him. A deep, exasperated sigh escaped my lips and I frowned.

It was then that I saw her. Standing right next to the passenger side door of my Rabbit was the vampire, with her perfectly straightened hair waving around in the wind. She acted as if I was the only person in the world and it was unnerving. I stared back at her, my fists clenched and muscles stiffened. What the hell? First Edward and now her. Today had already been bad enough, but whatever.

I narrowed my eyes at the tiny bloodsucker. It was true she was small, couldn't have been over 5'2", yet she continued to stare at me, blinking inquisitively. Nothing about her expression gave off fear and it was obvious she knew what I was. Her audacity was infuriating me to the point where I felt my whole body begin to tremble. The whole while, that curious look on her face only deepened. I took in several deep breaths to try and calm myself.

"Is this your car?" She spoke, placing both hands on her hips as she eyed my car with intrigue. Her voice had been just as small as she was, but was just as clear as a bell.

I gave the tiny leech my most incredulous stare and marched right in front of her. Her golden hues shot straight up at my own black ones, still wondering, still unafraid. She let out a soft sigh then took a step forward into me and the proximity was nearly unbearable. My left nostril twitched and my fingernails dug deeply into my palms.

"I was just wondering…'cause it's a great car." She nodded with a shrug.

Her gaze was suddenly fixated on my car again and I felt my expression change from that of fury to confusion. What was her deal? Was she messing with me? I stared down hard at the ground for a second before looking up only to realize I'd been ditched.

As quickly as she'd appeared she'd disappeared. It was as if she'd never even been there in the first place. I frowned and shook my head a little. Had I imagined her? A vision induced by my anger and well…sadness. I heaved a deep sigh and proceeded to get into my car, hoping this tiny girl had really not been real and I'd never see her again.

_//End Flashback//_

I pushed back into the seat and frowned. It'd just hit me. The others probably already knew everything. It had only happened maybe an hour ago, but it was inevitable anyhow.

Slumped into the seat, I stared idly out the windshield and at my garage with the driver's side door halfway open. I was debating whether or not to get out just yet, but was being interrupted every so often by an annoying mosquito of sorts. Why couldn't I get the freak off my mind?

There wasn't anything particularly memorable about her. She wore a pair of tight dark jeans that clung complimentarily to her legs. Her shirt wasn't anything fancy, just a plain black tee that sported a recycling supportive logo. Even her black and white Adidas shoes matched how casual she'd seemed with her ever so annoying laid-back attitude.

Why was I even thinking about her? I didn't want to go into the house now. My dad would probably ask about my day and I really didn't feel like talking about it just yet, besides I really didn't want to move from my spot any time soon. I had a lot to think about.

**Delilah**

His scent, his appearance, even the expression on his face told me it really wouldn't be worth it to bother with him. However, I went against my "better" judgment and approached the werewolf. It's funny, being a vampire you'd think I'd be repulsed the closer I got to him, but when I neared him and took in the entirety of his looks I was entranced.

His dark skin emanating heat like a warm fire made him that much more beautiful. The threat of danger pulled me closer as well. It went against all that I was, but the moment my eyes met his dark angry orbs I knew I had to find out more about him.

Thinking back on it now I have no idea why I'd followed Edward and his human girlfriend, Bella, home from school. But let me back up a bit…after the change I'd never been an entirely social person and had rejected the idea of drinking human blood, so when I met the Cullens in Forks I thought I'd struck gold. They seemed perfect for me and welcomed me with open arms, even letting me stay with them for a while.

Though I could never thank Carlisle and Esme enough, I had to decline on their offer to have me come live with them. It just didn't feel exactly right to me, but I still talked with the family. Edward was especially interesting because his mind-reading capability did not work on me and it confused him.

He had been the most fun to play around with because of his inability to take anything with a grain of salt. He was so sensitive, especially about his precious Bella. His overly-protective nature toward her gave me the giggles. Perhaps it was because I hadn't quite grasped the intense feelings of love he had for the girl. Either way, I rather enjoyed watching the two.

When I spotted the beautiful Rabbit coming to a halt near the house, I knew this was my chance. I know it might sound stalker-ish hiding out behind trees in the forest and behind cars, but I admired Edward and Bella's relationship so much. It was the sort of thing a girl like me could only dream about having. They were my little research project. My goal.

So when the owner stepped out of his perfect automobile I quickly dashed to hide behind the front bumper to spy. I hadn't counted on him being a werewolf and along with that a friend of Bella's. Strange turn of events and bad planning on my part, so being the girl I am, instead of running away fast as a flash I darted out from hiding and pretended to be admiring his car.

Admittedly, it was quite the dumb plan. However, I don't regret it. I had been given the chance to meet a beautiful creature. One I didn't quite understand and by just one glance found him completely and utterly fascinating. After speaking with him briefly I disappeared from the scene, taking in, from the few moments, his distaste for me. I couldn't exactly blame him. It wasn't like werewolves and vampires were the best of friends anyhow.

I watched from my previous spot in the trees as he sped off, imagining the mixture of emotions that were probably playing across his exquisite face right about now. Anger, confusion, frustration. None of them exactly good, but still he had to have been the loveliest man I'd ever come across. Bad temper or not.

At that moment I knew I had to see him again, even if it cost me my life. The rest of eternity would seem pretty dull and rather pointless to live out if I at least didn't get one more glance at his dazzling eyes and possibly hear that gloriously husky voice once again.

Could it be possible? Had I fallen for a werewolf? I shook my head, unwilling to accept such an idea. Though it would be just like me to go and get myself into something completely off-the-wall like that.


	2. Agitation

Second installation. Sorry I took centuries for this. I have no excuse. Just please forgive me. Again hope it turned out okay and constructive criticism is always appreciated along with compliments and the like. XD

I only own Delilah Byrne. All other characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Jacob**

A week had passed and I'd still not spotted the miniature bloodsucker. When two more weeks passed I began believing my hypothesis that she'd been merely an apparition. Something unreal and therefore unimportant. So why was I always thinking about her? It irked me beyond reason that I could not get this girl out of my mind. She didn't belong there and I was even getting some complaints from the guys about my most recent recurring dream where this_ vampire_ would sneak into my room late at night and give me a kiss, sometimes on the cheek, sometimes on the lips. All the while I tossed and turned and as soon as the dream ended I had sprung up in my bed gasping for my breath. It was an awful yet wonderful sensation as if she'd really come into my room and sucked my life out with a simple kiss.

These thoughts were getting a little too extreme for me. Everything was becoming much deeper than I preferred it to be and I'd just met this stupid girl. I didn't even know who she was. If she was a vampire foreign to this area wouldn't the Cullens want to get rid of her or at least figure out her intentions to make sure she wouldn't put their "peace" in danger. I sighed wondering if that bloodsucker of Bella's had noticed the tiny girl I'd met on that fateful day. Maybe they'd already taken care of her and that was why I hadn't seen her in so long. At that thought a brief wave of guilt swept quickly through my body and washed out just as quick as it'd come.

I stared up at the ceiling of my room, lying seemingly lifelessly on my bed. Why was my brain focusing on this girl; a being I was supposed to loathe with everything inside me? Without an explanation to this answer I turned over on my side and began thinking about Bella. Maybe she could help me get rid of these unreasonable thoughts. Bella, the girl I was in love with though she didn't _quite_ return my feelings as I wanted she was still there and I was able to see her and spend time with her. At least she wasn't avoiding me though thinking about her only brought about hurtful feelings which eventually led to the dangerously small leech.

"Quit invading my thoughts." I wanted to shout out, but only quietly hissed. My dad may have heard and thought me a bit loony.

I lay in my bed trying to get my mind off this subject and finally decided to dredge myself up and stood in the middle of my room for a few moments to long before I concluded to get out of the house. Hopefully that could do me some good. The sun and all that jazz. Though complete sunlight was a rare occasion in Forks and most often clouds hovered in the sky. Well at least I could get a breath of fresh air to clear my head and find something relatively interesting to distract myself with. As I clopped down the stairs I noticed my dad sitting in front of the television watching a game of some sort. I winced only very slightly wondering if I'd have to come up with an explanation for him. Hopefully not. He was a pretty laid-back sort of person and more often than not didn't bother asking the details of what I was going to do. He knew I could take care of myself and that was probably what I loved about him.

"I'll be back later." I said to my father. "Going out for a while." He simply turned in my direction, taking his eyes off the game momentarily to nod in approval. "See you later then son. Don't stay out too late," he said softly with something I thought was probably a chuckle.

Silently I thanked God that my father wasn't the prying kind because this was something I wasn't prepared to discuss and in all honesty would prefer to keep it unsaid as long as possible. I sauntered into the garage, still unsure of where exactly I was going. It didn't matter. Sometimes just driving was enough to get my mind cleared when I was having disturbing thoughts, which seemed to happen a lot more often now. I decided to take my bike this time and sat on it before kicking it to life and speeding off. For quite a while I just drove until, who knows how, I ended up in Port Angeles. This would do just fine. The place had exactly what needed to distract myself and get my mind elsewhere. I parked my bike in front of a small shopping center and got off to look around.

It was early evening, just about twilight when I spotted **her**. The vampire girl from Bella's house. Just when I thought I wouldn't ever see her again and I could easily get over that crazy turn of events and tiny obsession, the girl had to turn up here. It was like she knew where I'd be and at precisely the right time. Considering what she was I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Filthy creature.

However, the closer she got to me the less I could think of her that way. Today she was all dolled up like she was going out somewhere. Though I hated to admit it she did look pretty. She had a pink headband pushing back her raven hair and a black and gray checkered form-fitting dress. On her legs was a pair of magenta colored leggings reaching just below her calves to meet her tennis shoes, black slip-ons with a rainbow heart pattern. And yeah, if you must ask I took the time to take that all in. If I could have I would've punched myself in the face for examining a leech so closely. What was my infatuation with her?

I brought my left hand to my face and dragged it down dramatically, peeking through my fingers. I wanted to be disgusted with myself and just walk away, but you know those times when you really ought to look away and you don't? Well...I had one of those moments. I found it a bit abhorrent that I was obsessing in such a way over this vampire. What was my reasoning for getting so anxious every time I thought about her or worse yet...saw her? I wanted to be rid of this feeling, but how can you do such a thing when you don't even understand what's taken hold of you in the first place? I knew for a fact it wasn't the same as what I felt for Bella. Bella didn't make me feel agitated and unsettled. Actually I always felt rather peaceful around her. I determined that possibly I was antsy about the fact that a new vampire was in town. Yes, that was probably the reason for my bizarre compulsion around this girl.

She skipped down the asphalt looking happy as a lark, but thankfully not glancing in my direction. She was a rather oblivious sort of thing, wasn't she? I decidedly sat down on a bench placed right in front of some random little pet shop. She was across the street from me heading in the opposite direction I'd come when the little leech unexpectedly changed course. Suddenly she was crossing the street at a diagonal in my exact direction. I freaked out unnecessarily for her eyes -and I didn't know this at the time- weren't even on me. Though, for all I know now that could've been a ploy. Needless to say, I quite literally stumbled off the bench, very nearly falling over my own two feet.

I was in such a hurry that I hadn't noticed the light tapping of her approaching steps. I froze when I saw her merely a few feet away from me. My eyes bulged out like gumballs and my mouth went agape. I held my breath, trying not to move as she walked right by me in hopes she was like a Tyrannosaurus Rex and wouldn't spot me if I was motionless. I suppose my efforts did not return void because she didn't even give me as much as an upward glance.

Her piercing, now more darkly shaded, eyes were fixed on the pet shop behind me. Okay, so this will probably make me seem unstable, but I was enraged that she hadn't even bothered to look up and notice me. Had I been so forgettable? Did she think she was too good to talk to me now that she knew what I was? I growled softly at the thought, watching the glass entrance door of the shop close behind her. Of course I was annoyed and the fact that I didn't have any proper reasoning behind my annoyance just further angered me.

Without thinking it through, I stomped into the small pet store, swinging the door harshly. As soon as I was inside I glanced around over the aisles in search of the mini blood-sucker, but she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until a door behind a small counter in the back swung open did I realize she worked here. **She** worked with animals? Harmless warm blooded creatures she could be feeding off of like some foul beast. I felt disgusted and pleased all at once. Pleased because I'd found her, but disgusted for...well obvious reasons. Upon spotting her, though I had a million things I wanted to say now that I had her, my voice suddenly became non-existent.

//////////////////////////////////////////

**Delilah**

I hadn't expected to see him in town. In fact I had hoped I'd never have to see his face again, at least that's what I kept telling myself. This werewolf had invaded everything of my being. The minute I laid eyes on him I knew there was something different about him. Yes, I'm aware of how trite that sounds, but I can't find any other words to describe. I will admit that there is a part of me that craves insatiably for his blood. I have been told, however, that this is normal for vampires in certain circumstances. Circumstances I had hoped I'd never find myself in with a werewolf. So I had been hiding from him. I knew he resided on the Quileute Reservation because the Cullens had, thankfully, informed me of the werewolf population in and around Forks.

Some of them referred to these beings as mongrels or worse and it was a little unsettling. Yes, from what the family had told me these werewolves could be a bit ignorant and treated them with harshness as well. But I'm really not really big on fighting fire with fire. Like only begets like and if they all wanted to continue on in this rocky relationship then by all means please keep treating each other like crap. I, however, would not be a part of this. Though I couldn't ever see myself romantically involved with a werewolf, I saw nothing wrong with making friendships. They were no different than us and as long as you maintained peace with them you wouldn't get too much trouble.

It was a thin line and I intended to walk it. Like the Cullens, I too adhered to a strict diet of which humans were not a part. Though being a vampire was difficult for an animal lover like myself. As a human, though I had not been a vegetarian nor really heard that term too much, I'd always thought of myself as a firm believer in the proper treatment of animals. If they were to be slaughtered to use as food at least do it in a humane manner and allow them to live freely while they are still able to live. Now I am an advocate for organic farms and the like. I hate killing even the animals. I have killed humans and it wasn't pretty. Now that I work in a pet store treating animals and playing with them I can't help, but feel that pang of guilt whenever I am forced to feed. I've always tried to push myself to the limit though. Only take as much as is needed. Never any more.

When I saw that familiar stocky frame waltzing in the door it was all I could do not to hide. However, my anxiety got the best of me and I made up an excuse to head to the back. To get supplies of some sort. Of course upon dashing behind the back door I peered between the small space made as a sort of window. It was relatively miniscule and hopefully unnoticeable to him.

Of course I'd seen him sitting on that bench in front of my pet store and deliberately ignored his presence. It wasn't that I couldn't feel him there or found his existence unworthy of notice. I was indeed acutely aware of his proximity and to me it felt almost suppressing. The feeling was not an ominous one though. I was somehow relishing in this anxious, almost suffocating sense I was getting just from his being in the same place as I.

Peeking through the tiny window; my head barely reached over the top as I tip-toed, but I spotted his tall structure. It was all I could do not to run further into the depths of the back and just hide there until he left, but maybe he and I were supposed to cross paths, maybe there was a reason we kept running into each other. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, trying to gather what little confidence I had for this. One might believe that a vampire such as myself who'd lived a sufficient amount of time would've gotten over such a complex, but no. I was just as shy about things of this nature as the next person. Maybe I was making far too big of an ordeal out of this though.

There he stood looking at what seemed to be dog bones and other assorted chew toys meant for animals of the canine variety. I snickered a little to myself at this idea. It just seemed too funny, but not in an insulting way. For some reason I found this action utterly and completely adorable and after that thought I was intent on getting myself a psychiatrist sooner rather than later. His expression said he was only dully interested in these products and as I approached him he shifted his weight, switching his stance as he did so. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he brought that charmingly inquisitive face to my own. There was the slightest variation in his expression as, I'm guessing, he got over the shock of seeing it was me drawing near to him. His eyelids widened only the most trivial nanometer and were reset to his "normal" appearance.

"Hello." I waved at him jovially, trying to conceal my apprehension. It was fairly simple task since I was skilled in this art. Keeping one's own feelings under lock and key. Why had I been so taken by this male? It was unacceptable.

He stared at me for a good long moment as if I was an alien from another planet. In a way I was, but that is beside the point. It made me feel so naked and the fact that he wasn't speaking made the moment drag on even longer like some bad movie. His gaze seemed skeptical yet curious. A line between his brows showing his wonder at my unprecedented friendliness I supposed. Maybe he didn't know what to do with it. Maybe he was used to the cold peace he and the Cullens lived in. Not much contact just an understanding and that was it. Finally he broke his silence and responded to me.

"What is it you want from me? I don't get you." He blurted out his words with the expression on his face appearing ever angrier.

I fumbled with my own hands. Twisting and turning them because I didn't know what else to do and then looked down. It was one of the first times I'd ever been honestly and truly unsure of myself and I really hated it. My eyes made a diagonal down to my feet where I kept them and I took in a few unsteady breaths hoping he hadn't noticed my instability. Yeah right.

It wasn't until a big paw of a hand came down on my shoulder that I let myself the privilege of gazing into those beautiful deep eyes again. He face had softened somehow and the confusion on it was further etched then before. He seemed almost sorry. But maybe I was reading too much into things.

"Umm…look…I don't mean to be rude and usually I don't say things like this to bloodsuckers, but you don't seem to fit the mold of the ones I've met. I don't know…maybe it's a game you're playing, but I'm going to choose to believe what I'm seeing is your genuine feelings." He gave this exquisitely sympathetic visage that I felt I could have melted there. How very silly a thought though. Imagine me going weak in the knees like some little schoolgirl over a teenage werewolf. The thought itself seemed very ridiculous, but I felt as if it was happening before my very eyes.

Sadly it wasn't exactly that…apparently my thirst had cut in to my mushy feeling as well. You see I go on these random bouts of fasting I suppose you could call it. I adhere from feeding for a long period of time because I feel it will help lengthen the amount of time between feedings. I honestly don't like sucking blood and prefer to do as little as possible. However, this tends to cause moments of weakness like this particular one. That weak in the knees feeling was probably my body losing some of its control to the ravaging thirst that penetrated through me.

I was still self-conscious and knew what I need to do. This had happened before. I didn't want to do this because I knew it would come off as rude but I need to get out of there as soon as possible. I tore away from his hand but felt he had an unusually firm grip. I panicked and looked over at him desperately, his face astonished and inquiring. Just what did I think I was doing? It was a rather dreadful situation and I wasn't sure just how to handle it.

"I've really got to go. Please…" I pleaded with him, deciding not to struggle. This was a public place after all and there was no need to expose any of these people to our supernatural gifts.

* * *

Again I apologize for the extremely long wait. v_v Let me know how you guys are liking it so far though. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and taken into consideration.


End file.
